Plants vs. Zombies Character Creator Wiki:Chat/Logs/26 April 2015
08:04 boop 08:05 Can Kevinkelley ge blocked already?! 08:05 *get 08:05 hai 08:06 ... 08:06 ...And this is why I'm never on chat. ._. 08:10 ... 08:10 *facepalm* 08:10 (Pea) 08:11 Uglyfish63 08:14 Hai 08:16 Hello? 08:17 hai 08:17 Wow 08:18 dead chat? 08:19 hai 08:19 https://www.dropbox.com/s/s8fu42emyc2js3d/feshe_cytus_pre-alpha1.exe?dl=0 08:24 I've got an idea for a plant called the Chamomileon 08:24 oh 08:24 armahgard 08:24 sci wake yo face 08:24 !mods 08:25 !mods 08:25 !mods 08:25 also all the other 08:25 s 08:25 hai 08:25 It does plenty of damage but has low health 08:25 coolio 08:25 you gonna make a page for it? 08:26 It can be disguised as any plant in your seed tray 08:26 And yes, eventually. 08:28 whats blue and smells like red paint 08:29 Red paint disguised as blue paint 08:30 im going to do a sci 08:30 Birdpool 08:30 Away 08:30 Orbacal 08:30 PlantShielder 08:30 SnowCreamImplosive 08:30 Away 08:30 The Dark Ray 08:30 well actually it is simply blue paint 08:30 blue paint 08:30 that got rejected by the other blue paints 08:30 for being too different 08:30 but inside he knows 08:30 they rejected him 08:31 lelz 08:31 because 08:31 he was more special than the other blue paints 08:31 I'm here, I just want Kevinkelley and Jooaoaoo blocked! 08:31 Fishy you remind me of cr1tikal 08:31 @birdpool that's gr8 m8 08:31 U iz admin... 08:31 that's gr8 m8 08:31 ... 08:31 :/ 08:32 what they have done @Birdpool 08:32 k i might block kevin 08:32 but idek who jooaoaoaooaoaoaooa is 08:32 ive never seen him around the wiki 08:33 @orb 08:33 there's probably more than this 08:33 but 08:33 He is a bad user, I think 08:33 remember when leothefox made that suicide blog 08:33 you should it wasnt that long ago pearl 08:33 They are spammers and vandals if you haven't noticed. If I had my Rollback powers (support won) I'd be able to hold them down more. 08:33 kevin was all like 08:33 yaaaaaaaaaay yas do it 08:34 which is basically encouraging someone to end their life 08:34 that aint cool m8 08:34 Yes. 08:34 He can be sued. 08:34 or something. 08:34 aaannnnnnnnnnnnyway, blokity block the duo? 08:34 k im blocking kevin 08:34 :/ 08:34 Danx he's the more active one. 08:35 Jooaoaoo is just not as often. 08:35 soz i havent seen the joojoo thing around before so idk if i can block him 08:35 and about being rollback 08:35 idk any bcrats that are active 08:35 so uh yeah 08:35 Plants vs. Zombies: The Time Twister 08:35 look at the history. 08:36 You can look at his contribs too. 08:36 there's no history 08:36 ? 08:36 it's a blank page 08:36 no history button when i click on the arrow next to create 08:36 did you spell the name wrong or something 08:37 *peridorito steps on robonoid* 08:37 *larger robonoid steps on peridorito* 08:37 here. 08:37 *larger clone of peridorito steps on robonoid* 08:37 Plants vs. Zombies: The Mayhem Machine?action=history 08:38 Birdpool, do you remember who the page was made by? 08:39 Just wondering 08:39 I think 'twas ScourgesCustomPlants 08:40 so he added himself as a zombie? 08:40 is that all 08:41 The heck is this 08:41 who do you want me to block 08:41 MALACHITE YO 08:41 08:41 no 08:41 trollachite 08:41 User:Uglyfish63 08:41 Ok.Trollachite!Block Joaoo! 08:42 k 08:42 k 08:42 kk 08:42 I know the pronunciation of the guy's name 08:42 -throws lego block at joaoaoo- 08:42 do you mean spelling 08:42 Jooaoaoo 08:43 yeah you meant spelling 08:43 Yes 08:43 k i'll block kevin 08:43 cuz he's 08:43 not cool 08:43 but i read joojoo whatever's userpage 08:43 doesn't look like he's trying to be a vandal 08:43 just doesnt understand how this place works 08:43 blocking kevin 08:43 leaving a message on joo whatever's wall 08:44 What is this 08:44 ACoolexit-pult 08:44 it's acoolexit-pult 08:44 Lolz 08:44 I like ROB 08:45 And Samus 08:45 Because LOLZ 08:45 k kevin is ded until july 08:45 This 08:45 08:46 wot 08:46 Yeah what 08:48 jb pult 08:48 alirght gtg 08:49 wait 08:49 orb 08:49 name me some active admins 08:49 ? 08:49 so i can prove a point on this blog 08:49 opieop 08:49 Uglyfish63 08:49 Orbacal 08:49 Lilgrei 08:49 tho i haven't seen him in a while 08:49 It's... a Pogo Zombie with a floating sword slashing the zombie's head and Golden Freddy's head is spilling red stuff nearby 08:49 well idk moar 08:50 is that red stuff red paint? 08:50 OpieOP 08:50 k gtg 08:50 cya 08:50 Likely not 08:55 . 08:55 lol what's sci's ping 08:56 Find this wiki 08:56 http://booni.wikia.com/wiki/Booni_Wiki 08:56 found it 08:58 I'm gontoo make Jemy Fizzged or something there 08:58 http://feshecytus.wikia.com/wiki/Chapter_1_-_The_Fab_Days 08:59 imadeawikiforitlol 08:59 ew 08:59 malachite 09:00 ikr 09:00 still here 09:00 sci 09:00 it is time 09:00 for 09:00 feshe adventures 09:00 and 09:01 no 09:01 Jemy Fizzged is much nicer to animatonics than Mik Chsimt 09:01 XD 09:01 swagaii rhythm game 09:01 crossover 09:01 (swagaii=swag+kawaii+mlg somewhere) 09:01 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kG0chBwlNj0 09:01 User blog:Uglyfish63/feshe cytus 09:01 0egiegjwgr 09:01 wiki hates me so chapter 6 and 7 songlists are messed up 09:02 yay 09:02 This 09:02 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_JQcI8eZQcQ 09:03 ikr 09:03 its my greatest masterpiece 2015 04 26